Imperia of Flare Major
Introduction The Imperia of Flare Major is one of the Factions applying to RoVerse. It is a distinctly xenophobic faction, that holds extreme expansionist ideologies. The capital world of Flare Major is Flarius, an earth-like planet which has a population of twelve billion. Government of Flare Major Flare Major is a non-hereditary constitutional monarchy, in which each monarch chooses their successor. The Government of the Imperia has three main bodies. Those are: Imperial High Command The Imperial Senate The Office of the Lord Emperor of the Imperia Imperial High Command Imperial High Command, or I.H.C. for short, has the sole responsibility for all military matters, and can overrule any decisions by the Imperial Senate if they anticipate them to have a negative effect on the Imperial Grand Army. The I.H.C. is the sole governing body during a state of emergency, or during wartime. I.H.C. is made up of Five Admirals, two Fleet Admirals, and the Lord Emperor. The Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate, or I.S. for short, is the main governing body of the Imperia. Each Imperium elects five representatives, or Senators, to serve a five year term in the Senate. The Imperial Senate is responsible for all civilian matters during peacetime. The Imperial Senate is also responsible for the allocation of resources and funding to the different Commissariats, including, but not limited to, The Commissariat for Finance, The Commissariat for Justice, and The Commissariat for the Interior. The Office of the Lord Emperor of the Imperia The Office of the Lord Emperor of the Imperia, or the Lord Emperor for short, has total power over all matters, civilian, military, and financial. The Lord Emperor has the power to dissolve the Imperial Senate, dismiss members of High Command, and override any and all decisions made by the other two governing bodies. Most of these powers are ceremonial, however, and the Lord Emperor usually abstains himself from civilian affairs, usually choosing to concentrate more on the expansion of Flarian borders, through colonization and military force. Ethical standpoint of the Imperia The Imperial Government endorses the xenophobic nature of its citizens. All forms of migration, be it immigration or emigration, are prohibited, although during the time of the Flarian Republic, this was not the case, and large Flarian minorities still exist on planets within the borders of Earth, all of which are claimed by the Imperia. Flare Major is also a highly militaristic society, with all citizens above the age of eighteen being required to partake in two years military service, after which they can choose whether to stay in the military full-time, go on to state-sponsored third level education (if Standardized National Assessment grades are high enough), or neither, usually going on to be employed elsewhere. If one of the latter two is chosen, the individual remains in the Imperial reserve forces, and remains in them until they reach the age of forty five. The Imperial standpoint on trade is not so closed-off, however, and they trade openly with other nations, however, these trades are purely on the basis of necessity, which usually constitutes the mass-expansion of the military. The Imperial Military The Imperial Military is the single military force of the Imperia of Flare Major. It is tasked with border protection, defensive operations, and in the case of war, the obliteration of any and all enemy forces, until such a point where the enemy capitulates. The Imperial Military has two main bodies, each with their own Sub-Divisions. The Flarian Imperial Grand Army The Flarian Imperial Grand Army, usually abbreviated to The Grand Army, The Imperial Grand Army, The Imperial Army, or The I.G.A., is the land force of the Imperial Grand Army, and maintains a standing force of approximately forty-two million troops during peacetime. It has many constituent sub-divisions, including, but not limited to, The Imperial Special Forces, The Imperial Guard, The Imperial Armour Corp, and The Imperial Artillery Corp. The Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy, also known as the Imperia's Armored Jewel, however, this is an unofficially term, usually used by Civilians. The Imperial Navy has a total crew count, on all vessels and fighters, of just over sixty-five million. This high number of personnel is necessary, however, as the Imperia has close to two thousand Victor I Class Dreadnoughts, each of which is three kilometers long. It also has close to half a million smaller vessels and support ships. The Navy also has a multitude of constituent sub-divisions, including, but not limited to, The Imperial Fighter Corp, The Imperial Special Weapons Project, The Imperial Defense Station Corp, and Imperial Border Patrol. History of Flare Major PROGRESS Category:All Category:Factions